<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a bit more relaxed by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103385">a bit more relaxed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tellius Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Tellius Week, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Come on, you don't have to force yourself to do anything.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kysha | Kyza/Lay | Ranulf/Lyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tellius Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a bit more relaxed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, you don’t have to force yourself to do anything,” Lyre says, leaning her head against Kyza’s shoulder. The two of them have gotten a lot more comfortable with getting close like this lately, their rivalry all but forgotten, except in rare occasions. After all, they have little reason to compete when Ranulf has made it rather clear that there is room in his life for both of them.</p><p>And when they know, in their hearts, that Ranulf is not the only one that they leave, when they know that the other is pretty damn important as well.</p><p>“I never said that I was forcing myself,” she replies in a rather stiff tone. “I only wanted to…well, since the two of you have encouraged me to, I thought I could try being more like…myself now. There’s no war, so there’s no reason for me to act like a respectable general all the time, is there?”</p><p>“Maybe so, but you’re acting like it’s a big deal,” Lyra says, “and if that’s big of a deal, then it’s fine to just keep up a front for everyone but us.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Ranulf agrees. “I don’t mind if you’re different around us. That just makes it a little more special, in a way.”</p><p>“I just think I could stand to relax a bit more,” Kyza finally says, which causes Lyre to burst out laughing.</p><p>“And stressing about how to ‘be yourself’ counts as relaxing? You don’t have to force anything, that’s the whole point. Just be yourself, or do what you’re used to doing, but either way, just don’t let yourself get all stressed out about it, alright?”</p><p>She knows that Lyre’s point makes sense, just the same as she knows that Ranulf is right about it being special. It can just be difficult, figuring out what is best for her. On the one hand, she has nothing to worry about in terms of acceptance; the only two people that matter to her already love her, and if anyone else has a problem with her, then that’s their own problem. However, she has grown so used to the front that she puts up, not just for her own sake, but because she has always felt it was better to be more formal and proper when representing Ranulf. But things are different now, and their relationship is different now, so maybe that doesn’t matter as much.</p><p>“Are you overthinking it again?” Ranulf asks, snapping her out of her train of thought.</p><p>“Perhaps a little bit,” she mumbles.</p><p>“If you have to think, then that’s the problem!” Lyre interjects.</p><p>Between the two of them, she knows that they have a good point, and that she really is just overthinking things. Maybe it would be best if she just stopped thinking so much, but she is not sure if she is capable of that, at least not for very long. For starters, perhaps, she will try not to think so much right now, and just enjoy the time she has with the two of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>